campcampfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesus Camp AU
Max’s parents send him to the nearest and most convenient camp possible. Unfortunately for him, that turns out to be a Bible camp run by militant Christians Daniel and Jen. Within the first two weeks, Max has tried to escape more times than he can count, and has made enemies with almost everyone at camp. Three exorcisms have been performed on him, and Max is afraid that he’ll go mad, if he doesn’t die first. Still, Max manages to find a friend in Harrison, and occasionally is able to sneak over to Science Camp across the lake, where he hangs out with Neil. Characters Jesus Camp * Daniel * Jen * Pikeman * Max * Nikki * Nerris * Nurf * Harrison * Dolf * Preston * Sasha * Erin * Tabii * Petrol * Billy Science Camp * Gwen * Ered * Neil * Space Kid GLOBE Program for Graduate Students * David * Jasper Other * Father Gabriel * Father Judah * Lily * Saul * Noah * Beth * Mikey For information on the characters and their roles in the AU, see Character Bios. Locations * Jesus Camp * Science Camp * GLOBE Program * Stowe For information on the locations in the AU, see Locations. Routes Route 1 * Route 1a: best realistic scenario (option: plus jaspvid) * Route 1b: ambiguous ending * Route 1c: no agency * Route 1d: worst case scenario Route 2 * Route 2a: danvid good ending, everyone wins * Route 2b: rip David * Route 2c: sorry Daniel, David’s not into Jesus freaks Single-Path Routes * Route 3: Max “sees the light” * Route 4: crusade For information on each route of the AU, see Routes. Content Art * Art on main account * Ask account Playlists * CCJCAU Father Gabriel and Danny * CC Jesus Camp AU * CCJCAU Daniel * CCJCAU Daniel (College Years) * CCJCAU Stowe * CCJCAU Max * CCJCAU Jen * CCJC CC Jesus Camp AU AU [Danvid] * CCJCAU Jaspvid * CCJCAU Suggestions Other * Official blog * Aesthetic blog Creation History Initially created in September 2017 as a joke, the first post appeared on eckcro's Instagram on October 18, 2017 as part of the Inktober challenge. Additional images for the AU were posted throughout the month, and it gained enough support and fanart (notably from popular user tartsy_891) that a Discord group was created for the AU. In the Discord group, Instagram user cardboardghost helped create a finalized design for Daniel's clothes, which is now canon to the AU. As part of a follower milestone special, eckcro opened #askccjesuscamp, answering follower's questions to the characters. The amount of questions led to the creation of a separate Instagram account specifically to respond to questions. Instagram Drama The song comic for Sarcasm by Get Scared was started on December 8, 2017. The comic features child Daniel and Father Gabriel, and handles the abusive relationship between the two of them. Due to the nature of the content — which features blood, gore, and implied csa — several of the later parts of the comic were reported numerous times. They were removed, but reposted within a day or two of removal. Eckcro briefly made his Instagram account private, but the reports continued, and he received a number of threatening and hostile anonymous messages on his Sarahah account. Despite numerous calls for the reporter(s) to contact eckcro directly, nobody has claimed responsibility for the attempted censorship or offensive messages. Trivia * Max wears a green hoodie instead of a blue one. * Daniel initially wore the same outfit as his canon counterpart. * Jasper has a crush on David. * Pikeman dyes his hair blonde. __NOEDITSECTION__ 052DE4CA-D972-45F8-AB42-FBBAAD56950E.jpeg Original daniel concept.jpg College daniel and jen.jpg Sad danvid.png Concept sketches 1.jpg Concept sketches 2.jpg Concept sketches 3.jpg Nikki and max exorcism.jpg Exorcism.jpg Stories.jpg Max falling.jpg Holy water goof.jpg Harisson and his ghost brother.jpg Angry max.jpg Theres no escape from bible camp.jpg Baby danny.jpg Investigation trio.jpg Ccjcau jaspvid.jpg Spooky helldream.jpg Nikki colored concept sketch.jpg Ccjcau pikeman (bleaching hair).jpg Jen colord concept sketch.jpg Ccjcau teen daniel.jpg Hate rain on me.jpg Nikki wtf.jpg Ccjcau janiel fusion.jpg Ccjcau kid daniel chained up and branded.png Stowe priests (gabriel and judah).jpg Ccjcau daniel shimeji.png Speak no evil.jpg Category:AUs Category:Jesus Camp AU Category:Ask Blogs Category:Fanfiction Category:Danvid Category:Jaspvid Category:Dadvid Category:Gwenjen